Dangerous Love Moments
by tennie787
Summary: These one shots will be based off the concepts of each song off the Dangerous Woman album. Hope y’all enjoy.
1. chapter 1

This one shot book is based of the concept of the Dangerous Woman album. Now if you're seeing this being published AGAIN, I'm so very sorry. Apparently someone screenshotted my story and sent it to the site because apparently you can't use lyrics in stories.

But whatever I don't care because one I don't deal with pettiness especially from people online. But that's not why we here. We here because either you like Paw Patrol or you want to see some of your favorite ships getting together so here we go.

Moonlight is about Sweetie just love being with Chase and the sweet little moments.

MOONLIGHT

Sweetie was sitting on the beach looking at the sunset smiling. She jumped as she felt a warm feeling brush her neck. "I told you don't scare me like that." She said as Chase chuckled. "I can't help it Sweetie." He said giving her a sweet kiss.

Sweetie giggled as Chase sat next to her as she cuddled up next to him smiling. The moment was perfect, her mate was with her, the relaxing sound of waves crashing, nothing could ruin the moment for the two love sick pups.

"Where is Hayden?!" She asked looking Chase dead in the eyes. "He's with Rocky, don't worry about him okay? Who would've thought after two months we found a son and we take care of him."

"Chase he is kinda ours. He may not be ours but it feels like he is okay?" She said as she smiled giving him a lick on the cheek.

Sweetie looked at the moment Chase and Hayden were having. Chase was play fighting with Hayden and letting him 'win'.

"Alright sport think you can take this dog down?" Chase said as he got in a fighting stance. "You bet, old man." He said as he darted for Chase.

Hayden hit him head on as Chase pretended to be hurt and falls on the ground as Hayden climbs on top of him. "I win." He said doing a little victory dance.

"And the winner gets to go to bed, and the loser gets to go out with mommy." Sweetie said nuzzling the pup as he yawned. "Fine I'll find Uncle Zuma and Rocky." He said getting off Chase and going off to find the pair.

"We're going out?" Chase asked tilting his head as Sweetie nodded as she motioned for him to come.

Sweetie and Chase walked side by side, tails intertwined. "So where are we going?" Chase asked as Sweetie pointed at Mr.Porters.

"And to what exactly do I owe this pleasure to?" Chase asked as they stopped walking and he started biting at her neck. Sweetie backed away giggling and blushing. "For being the best mate ever Chase." She said giving him a kiss.

"Thank you Sweetie. I love you." He said a she smiled the stars shining in her eyes.

After the date, Chase has decided to take her to a place neither of the pups knew of. Just him and soon Sweetie. They soon reached a hill top that looked over the whole bay. You could see the whole ocean as the moonlight casted it's light across it.

Sweetie laid down as she looked at the Lookout. Still lit up, Skye and Marshall must be playing pup pup boogie she thought to herself. She felt arms wrap around her right as she smiled to herself.

"Sweetie I love you so much these two months have been great. And I wouldn't have it any other way without you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Chase." She said kissing him passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so some of y'all were confused for this chapter. Brianna is a chocolate lab like Zuma. 

Dangerous woman is about Brianna feeling very more confident and empowered in her relationship.

DANGEROUS WOMAN

Brianna is in the stage of her relationship where being with Zuma makes her feel more empowered and confident.

"And now bringing out to the stage Brianna!" Brianna walks out on stage as the lights shine on her.

Brianna walked out wearing a patent black dress with thigh high boots on her hair in a pony tail.

"Thank you for coming, this is Dangerous Woman."

"Zuma I already told you, you can't come." Brianna said as she walked past him.

"Brianna come on, let me see that beautiful body in action." He said as he started kissing her neck.

Brianna giggled at the sweet affection Zuma was giving to her. "Alright fine, but you have to be quiet. Understand?" She asked as he nodded.

The two got into Zuma's hovercraft as they headed to Brianna's photoshoot.

Brianna came out wearing lingere as Zuma couldn't stop lolling his tongue out. "Like what you see?" She asked as Zuma nodded his head smiling.

"Brianna we're ready for you." The photographer said as she motioned for Zuma to follow.

"Alright Brianna listen you have to be sexy and wanting."

She looked nervous as Zuma pulled her aside. "Hey you got this." He said giving her a kiss.

The two walked the streets of Adventure Bay tails intertwined, "I still can't believe you actually wanted to come."

"Why wouldn't I? I loved seeing you in action you looked good. You looked like you just didn't care about it." He said as she licked as Zuma smiled.

"I love you Zuma and you just always make me feel that way. I love you so much Zuma. Thank you." She said nuzzling him as he smiled.

"I love you too Brianna." He said as Zuma kissed her as she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be a Marshall x Skye one shot.

Be Alright talks about how this song touches upon how Skye (Ariana Grande) knows no matter what happens, she has faith in herself to get her though life.

BE ALRIGHT

Skye walked the streets of New York City, she didn't know where she was going, she had a feeling though. She felt tired as she saw a bar for dogs and went inside.

She saw many breeds two chocolate labs, a bulldog, and a australlian shepherd. And a lot more other breeds. She took a seat at a table. She stared at the table as she saw carvings from claw marks. She saw a date with a heart around it, and a 'Bri was here' carving.

A waitress she was a Dalmatian walked up to the table snapping her out of her thoughts, "What will it be?" She asked her the piercings in her ear giving her an edgy look.

"I'll have a margarita on the rocks." Skye said smiling as the waitress nodded.

Skye smiled she didn't know why but she did. Chase broke up with her two weeks ago and she wanted to feel sad but she just felt happy.

Skye was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey bartender where's my other round huh~?" She heard him say.

"Marshall?" She asked as the Dalmatian turned around to see the cockapoo. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the flying pup."

Skye could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. He was obviously drunk. "Marshall how much have you had to drink?" She asked as Marshall hopped out his chair.

"None of your damn business! And- Hey! I know Chase dumped you, yeah, I could've made a better boyfriend than him and you know it!" He said as he threw up.

"Alright you're coming home with me. Cancel my drink!" She shouted as she grabbed Marshall by the scruff of his neck.

Skye flopped Marshall onto her pup bed "Well now that you're sober enough. Why don't you tell me what the hell that was in the bar?" Skye said giving him a stern look.

Marshall sighed, "Skye... I liked you for a long time, ever since we were pups actually. But when you and Chase started dating, I was hurt and I turned to drinking." Skye was shocked, the once innocent pup she knew turned into a drunk and angry one.

"Marshall-"

"Skye I don't need your pity okay? Can I please leave?"

"No you may not you can stay here okay? But under one condition."

"What would that be small fry?" He said teasing her as she rolled her eyes.

"You can't drink."

"Deal!"

XXXX

One night Marshall came home to Skye's house drunk. "Marshall what the hell?! You were doing so good. I can't believe you!"

Marshall laughed, "Skye... wait listen I need to tell you something. It's like very, hiccup, important, hiccup." Tears flowed down Skye's cheeks as she stared Marshall into his icy blue eyes, with her pink pools.

He licked her tears away as an instinct, "I love you Skye, I know I can't be half the dog Chase was but I do love you. Uh... that's it do you have anything you wanna say?" He asked as he continued to talk, not actually paying attention to her.

Skye was in bewilderment, Marshall had gotten drunk because it was the only way for him to tell her how he feels about her. "You know your house is-"

She kissed him as his eyes went wide but leaned into the kiss as well. "You are half the dog Chase was and even better. I love you too Marshall." She said as Marshall had half opened eyes.

"You're my girlfriend." He said as he passed out on the couch." She giggled to herself, silly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all this is a Rocky x Sweetie one shot. And this is based off the concept of _Into You._

 _Into You explores further about how this person makes her feel and how she loves the rush of a scandalous relationship._

INTO YOU

Sweetie smiled as the wind hit her face as she had her arms wrapped around Rocky's body. She rested her head on his back as the ride started to get bumpy.

"Sorry Sweetie but it's gonna be getting a little bumpy." Rocky said as she just rested her head on his back again.

She sighed as she remembered what had happened a few moments ago with them.

The two had gotten into a heated argument.

XXXX

"I don't understand why you won't tell them about us Rocky!" Sweetie said as she threw a pillow at the mix breed as he ducked.

"I'm not telling them because I'm scared of what they'll think of me." He said as the pillow hit him square in the face.

"So what you're embarrassed by me?" She asked as Rocky just sat there and looked everywhere except at her.

She lunged at him as she had him pinned down as he had a scared expression on his face.

"I don't understand, I love you Rocky and you love me, right?" She asked as he sighed and avoided her eyes as she let him up.

She pushed him out of the way, "Where are you going?" He asked as she walked to the door.

"Anywhere but here, fuck you Rocky." She said as she left his room.

Rocky sat in his room as he whimpered at the door slamming as he laid down, "What have I done?" He thought to himself as he sighed with a sad look.

Sweetie walked down to the beach as she rested in the sand. The bitter cold nipped at her nose as she shivered.

She curled herself up in a ball trying to keep warm closing her eyes. All she could think about was Rocky. She remembered when she first started to like him.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Skye and Sweetie were walking around the Lookout as she was showing her around.**

 **"That's our old rooms but now they're just our rigs for missions since Ryder got us rooms." She said as she pointed at the rigs.**

 **"There's one missing." Sweetie pointed out as she looked at a blank parking space.**

 **"That ones Rocky's he's probably working on it. Let's go see, I don't think Rocky has ever really met you." She said as she led her down to the garage.**

 **"Hey Rocky!" Skye shouted as Rocky hit his head on the rig as he groaned in pain.**

 **"Skye you can't just- Oh hi Sweetie." He said as he stood up in front of her as she smiled.**

 **The mix breed had been covered in oil from fixing his rig and smelt like gas exhaust. He had a goofy smile on his face as Sweetie smiled back.**

 **She had to say he looked very cute and handsome. "Hello Earth to Rocky." Skye said waving her paw in her face.**

 **"Uh yeah?" He asked as he looked at Skye, "Have you seen Chase?" She asked as Chase emerged from behind Rocky's rig his face covered in oil as well.**

 **"What's up babe?" He asked as he nuzzled her, "What, does the hard worker not get a kiss?" He asked as Skye gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

 **Sweetie and Rocky just locked eyes with each other as she finally looked away blushing, "Come on Sweetie I got to show you the rest of the place." She said as she pulled her away from the two.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sweetie thought about the cute goofy smile Rocky gave her that made her blush madly. She heard footsteps behind her as she quickly stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked as a doberman eyed her with lust.

"That doesn't matter, Christmas came early didn't it?" He said as he licked his lips at the sight of Sweetie.

"Yeah I guess it did why don't you come here and get a kiss." Sweetie said winking at him as he bent down. She swiped at his cheek leaving three scratch marks on his face.

"Oh you little bitch you are gonna regret doing that you know?" He said as he started to run after her. The doberman tackled her as slobber dripped from his mouth and onto her.

"This'll be quick dear." He said, but was tackled from the side by a grey blur.

"Leave her alone, and don't touch her!" Rocky said as he stepped in front of Sweetie and blocked her away from the attacker.

"What're you gonna do about it?" The doberman asked as Rocky lunged at him biting his foreleg.

The doberman swung at Rocky as he hit the ground, "Hey!" Sweetie said as she jumped on him biting his neck as she tasted some blood on her fangs.

She let go as she flew off him and he walked over her. "Now where were- ow!" He said as he felt four scratch marks on his side.

"There's gonna be more if you don't back off right now." Rocky said as Sweetie kicked the doberman in the stomach as he groaned.

She gave him another good scratch on the other side of his face as he ran away from the pair.

Rocky looked at Sweetie and sighed as he went to his rig as she followed him and jumped in the back.

XXXX

Rocky pulled up to the Lookout as he parked his rig and they both jumped out as Sweetie followed him in tow.

"Rocky wait stop talk to me!" She said as she pulled him grabbing the attention of the rest of the pups.

"Why would you run away like that? What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what I would've done if I ever let anything ever happen to you?" He asked as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"It didn't seem like you cared about what would happen to me." She said as she turned away from him.

Rocky sighed as he pulled her to look at him. "Sweetie I'm sorry, I love you. Everyone!" He said as he got their attention now if they didn't already have it.

"I'm in love with Sweetie, heh, yeah I'm in love with you." He said as she smiled at him as Chase coughed and motioned for him to look up.

Rocky looked up as he chuckled nervously as there was a mistletoe under the two of them. She smiled and playfully tackled him as she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuma x Marshall

Marshall's friends keep telling him that Zuma isn't good for him but he's willing to try it.

SIDE TO SIDE

It was another day in Adventure Bay as the sun arose on the tiny little town. A certain dally awoke as he smacked his mouth, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He walked out of his pup house as he stretched out his body getting a few satisfying cracks. Marshall walked towards his water bowl as he took a drink.

The calm morning was interrupted by Marshall being pushed to the side by an unknown figure. He landed on his back as he saw a pair of pink orbs staring into his blue ones. As the eyes backed away they revealed a small german shepherd pup on his stomach.

"Haha that was a good sneak attack sport." Marshall said as he high fived the small pup. He got an sinister snicker from the pup as he danced on Marshall.

"You've gotta admit Uncle Marshall that was pretty good!" He said as his dance was interrupted by his mother clearing her throat. "Aj get off Marshall it's too early." Skye said as she picked him up by his scruff.

Marshall chuckled, "It's quite alright Skye, he reminds me so much of Chase when we were younger." Marshall said as he nuzzled the small pup.

"Hey if I remember clearly I think you always cleared the elevator for our missions." Chase said as the three started to laugh.

"Hey I've gotten a lot more better." Marshall said as he stepped on a left out squeaky toy and tripped falling down.

"Uncle Marshall you've got to watch where you're going sometimes." Aj said laughing as Chase picked him up putting him on his back.

"Come on buddy. Let's go play some games." He said as he took him inside the Lookout.

Marshall got up as he started walking only to bump into someone. He looked up to see Zuma the third oldest of the group. He gave him a grin that made the dalmatian melt inside.

"Hey there cutie, you gotta watch where you're going." Zuma said as he nuzzled the now blushing dally. "Think again Drifter, the answer is still no." Marshall said as he escaped the labs act of flirtation.

"Why?" Zuma said as he stepped in front of him giving him an eyebrow raise and smirk that gave Marshall the chills.

"Well let's see for one you have been out with hundred of boys and I don't want to be lucky number hundred and one." He said as he sat down in front of him.

Zuma smiled at Marshall as he got a nervous look on his face. "What if I wanted you to be the only one?"

Marshall rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you do don't you?" Zuma exhaled as he felt a little defeated.

That's when a sinister idea came to his head. "I bet you're just scared you'll make a fool of yourself." Zuma said walking away as Marshall scoffed and ran in front of him.

"Excuse me? If anything you would." Marshall said as Zuma smiled to himself seeing his plan worked. "Sounds like a challenge, If I make a fool of myself I'll stop flirting. But if I don't then we'll see from there." Zuma said smiling as he walked away.

Marshall groaned as he turned to see Skye sitting there witnessing what just happened. "Please tell me you're not gonna actually go through with that." Skye said as Marshall sighed and nodded his head.

"It's your call just don't get her hurt." She said as she walked away.

i hope i don't. Marshall thought to himself and went to go get ready for his date.

As night came Marshall walked out of his pup house to see Zuma standing there. His fur shone as the smell of coconut hit Marshall's nose. "Did you take a bath?" Marshall asked as he smiled pumping out his chest.

"Sure did just for you" Zuma said giving him that smirk again.

"Whatever let's get this over with." Marshall said plainly as he walked past the lab but not before flicking his nose with his tail.

Zuma and Marshall were walking towards Mr.Porters restaurant. Marshall didn't want to admit it but on the inside he was looking forward to the date. But he also did have feelings for the surfer dog...

The two had a connection that they couldn't deny. If it wasn't more obvious Zuma was very open with his feelings. While Marshall was very cautious of him, he didn't want to be hurt again.

"Something on your mind Spotty?" Zuma said as he blushed at the nickname he gave him. "Um just I'm really hungry. I want food." Marshall said as he got an unexpected lick on the cheek that made him blush as he just rolled his eyes.

The arrived at the restaurant as Mr.Porter took them to a table. "What would you two like?" He asked as Zuma answered for them.

"Pizza." He said as Mr.Porter nodded and walked away.

The two conversed, it was very easy for the two of them to talk. Marshall felt very comfortable around the lab. He would throw hints and make flirtatious comments about the dally.

Zuma thought to himself about how different Marshall was from the others he dated. He never felt this way with anyone before.

The two ate their meal enjoying it as they left and they sat on the beach as the waves crashed against the beach.

"Zuma why me? I just wanna know." Zuma smiled at him as Marshall looked away from him. "Why you? Out of all the guys I've had they don't compare to you. Or anybody for that matter. Marshall if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be sleeping under a dock." Zuma said as he reached for his paw.

"You're funny handsome smart and honestly you're the first pup I've ever fallen in love with. I love you, you belong with me. And I belong with you Marshall." Zuma said as Marshall sighed as tears started to form.

"I can't..I can't be hurt again Zuma. Rocky left me for a girl it doesn't help that she was one of my best friends. Zuma how do I know you're not gonna hurt me." He said as he started to let his tears out on Zuma's chest.

"Hey, I'll change for you Marshall. I can be better than Rocky. Just give me a chance. Please." He said as Marshall wiped his tears and a smile formed on his face.

"Close your eyes." Marshall demanded as the lab closed his eyes. The next thing that happened Zuma felt a pair of lips meet his as he smiled. He wrapped his paws around Marshall as he pulled them down on the sand, he didn't want to let go.

"I hope you're the one for me." Marshall said as he buried his face in his chest. "I promise you i am." He said to see the dally that now was asleep on his chest. "Sweet dreams my love." He said giving him a kiss on the fore head.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me Love you is ariana acknowledging that this relationship could be potentially bad but she wants to be apart of it.

LET ME LOVE YOU

Rocky laid in his pup house and as he stared up at the ceiling. He was waiting...but he didn't know what for.

He was just waiting for a sign or hell someone hitting him in the head.

He looked to the left of him as he saw Zuma asleep. He cursed the moments that happened last night.

Rocky smiled at the cute Labrador as he slept soundly. Rocky pressed his head against Zuma's.

He took in the sweet moment, nothing could interrupt it. Or so he thought. Zuma suddenly sneezed making Rocky yelp.

"Damn it Zuma, you startled me." Rocky said as he hit him on the head as he sat up.

Zuma rubbed his head as he snickered.

"I'm sorry honey didn't mean to scare you." He said as he went in for a kiss making Rocky stand up quickly.

He walked to his door as Zuma tilted his head, "You're not leaving are you?" He asked as Zuma turned his head.

"No but you are, bye bye." Rocky said as Zuma got up and walked towards him.

"Not without this." He said leaning in for another kiss as Rocky stopped him.

"You're leaving. Don't make me say it again." Rocky said as Zuma winced walking out of his pup house tail tucked between his legs.

Rocky walked over to his pup bed as he laid down. He looked at the desk on the right side of his pup house.

On the desk was two picture frames. One of him and his 'family', and the other of him and Zuma.

Zuma was kissing him on the cheek while he was blushing. Marshall had taken the photo without their knowing, but it was Rocky's favorite photo.

Rocky was yet again startled by a loud bang on his door, he opened the door to reveal a smiling Marshall.

He walked in as his nose wrinkled. "God why does it smell like..." He started as Rocky cut him off.

"Me and Zuma had some 'fun time' well it's because we did. Geez I have a splitting head ache." Rocky said as he cringed his head pounding.

"Okay what happened to not letting him get in your 'pants' anymore?" He asked as Marshall sat down and Rocky sighed.

"I love him, but I think this morning I didn't make it seem like that. What should I do?" Rocky asked as he turned to the Dally.

"Rocky... you know it took time for me and Chase to be together. I mean I had to know that he wasn't leading me on or faking being gay. I was scared, but he treats me how I want to be treated. And when he gets home from a mission and he becomes..." He said but yet again was cut off by Rocky.

"Ah, are you trying to make me barf Marshall." Rocky asked as he covered Marshall's mouth. "Sorry my mate is more sexier than your 'mate'." He said as he snickered making Rocky roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Rocky said as Marshall stood up. "Well what're you gonna do?" He asked as Rocky grabbed his blanket and flipping on his back covering his stomach.

"Well I want to be part of this but first I have to apologize to him for how I acted this morning. Tell him to meet me at the beach." Rocky said as he stood up and ran out of his pup house leaving Marshall dumbfounded.

As the day passed through Zuma opened his eyes from a well deserved nap as he smiled and walked out of his pup house. He walked around the Lookout to see Chase and Marshall cuddled up near a tree.

"Hey have any of you seen Rocky?" Zuma asked as he looked around for the mix-breed. "Um I haven't seen him." Chase said as he gave him a grin. "Oh! He told me to tell you meet him at the beach." Marshall said giving him a big smile as Zuma rushed towards the beach.

"I swear, Zuma is like a lost puppy without Rocky." Chase said as he chuckled to himself. "What do you mean?" Marshall asked tilting his head.

"As much as you think Zuma is a type of player or something like that. He can never shut up about Rocky. It's Rocky this or Rocky that. I'm telling you he loves that dog." Chase said as he looked at Marshall giving him a look that said 'Really?'

"What?" He said tilting his head side ways which Marshall thought was adorable. "Sounds like a very certain someone I know." Marshall said as he rubbed his cheek against his as Chase returned the act of affection.

"Can't help not talking about my adorable sexy mate." Chase said giving him a kiss on the cheek which made Marshall blush.

Zuma made his way to the beach as he saw the mix breed lying down soaking up the sun. Zuma took a deep breath as he walked up to his mate. He nibbled on his ear as Rocky shuddered. "You haven't been yourself lately Rocks."

Rocky stood up and rolled his eyes, "I just don't know if I can trust you Zuma, I love you but I just don't know." He said turning away from the Lab.

Zuma's ears flattened as he looked around, that's when it hit him like a brick. "Follow me." He said as Rocky turned around to see him having a small grin on his face. Rocky said nothing but started walking where Zuma was going.

Zuma walked into the water as Rocky's eyes widen. "You must be fucking crazy if you think I'm going in there." He said as he backed away.

"Don't push me away please. Just come in with me. You can trust me I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I love you." Zuma said as he extended his paw toward Rocky.

Rocky took a deep breath as he walked into the water. He could feel the water run through his fur as he shivered. He looked around him as he began to panic, he felt arms go around him tightly. "Do you trust me?" Zuma asked looking into the mix breeds eyes.

"I don't know." He said as Zuma pushed from the ground deeper into the ocean as Rocky glared at him.

"Rocky I love you, please have me." He said as Rocky looked into those amber eyes. He leaned into Zuma giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Why're you asking I thought I already did?" Rocky said smiling cutely as Zuma gave him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_greedy is everest wanting to spend more time with him. She made the decision to pursue this relationship so she wants to be with him 24/7._

 _greedy_

Nate was laying down near Jake's cabin. The weather wasn't as bad today. A little cold but the sun was out so that helped.

Nate was a black lab, Jake found him on the streets of Adventure Bay looking for food. Jake took him in after a lot of convincing taking him to Katie's getting him shots and a bath. He took Nate to his cabin where he met Everest and the two instantly fell for each other.

Nate had the same job as Everest and the same uniform but with different tools and he had a hat instead of a toboggan.

Nate laid out as he soaked up the sun thanking his fur for being black. He heard footsteps from behind as he opened an eye and chuckled.

"And what're we doing today my love?" He asked as he felt weight on his back. "I don't know." A familiar voice said.

"Everest you always have something planned. So why don't you just tell me." He said as he gave her a look.

"I hate it when you give me that look. And yes I do have something planned." She said as she gave him a look.

"Everest we've talked about this and I hate to disappoint but you don't have a look." Nate said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I'm sure I have one that makes you quiver." She said giving him the look again.

"If you mean you're trying to ask me for a treat and makes me wanna give you a big kiss. Than yes it would work." He said as he gave her a kiss as Everest glared at him.

"You wanna a treat or kiss?" He asked as Everest groaned.

"Come on I wanna go snow boarding." She said as she pushed him up as he got up.

The two grabbed there snow boards as they headed down a slope. "Come on follow me I wanna show you something." Everest said as she made a turn and Nate followed.

Everest led the two to a cave. There wasn't a lot of light in it but it had flowers growing in it. Nate took in the scenery as he looked at Everest. "When did you find this?" He asked as she smiled.

"I found it while I was and about snowboarding." She said as something caught Nate's eye. He saw a purple flower and went up to it picking it.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl." He said as Everest blushed and looked away from him as he smiled.

XXXX

Nate was walking outside after a mission with his vest and hat on still. Everest ran and snagged his hat off his head as she put it on herself. The hat fell against her eyes as she giggled.

"I think that hats a little big for you." Nate said as he pushed the hat up giving her a quick kiss. "I think so too but I like it." She said as she smiled.

"Give it back." He said getting in a running stance as she stuck her tongue out and started running from the lab.

"Gotta catch me first." She said as Nate ran after her as they both laughed. He finally caught her as she ran into his chest and landing on top of him.

"Alright, alright here's your hat." She said smiling as she gave him a kiss of her own as he hugged her.

"You matter so much to me." He said smiling at her as she nuzzled him. "We'll see." She said smiling.

A/N: Hey guys sorry this one is short, and the next one will be two I'm very sorry. But I hoped you liked it still. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

_leave me lonely is Skye having second thoughts about being with rubble. She starts to question if it was too fast or too toxic for them._

 _leave me lonely_

Skye was laying down in her pup house as she sighed. "Hey there Skye." Rubble said with his uniform on.

"Hey Rubble how was the mission?" She asked smiling at him.

"Good we got Mayor Goodway's car unstuck and Rocky fixed the hood of it pretty good."

"Well that's good. Hey if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap for a little bit." She said as Rubble nodded his head.

"Do you want me to join?"

"No I'm find." She said as he sighed and walked away.

"Alright you and I both know that you don't need a nap, you already had one." Zuma said walking up to her and sitting down.

"I just need someone to talk to and someone to listen Zuma."

"Okay, talk to me then and I'll listen." He said as she got ready to tell him a story.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **Skye was walking to the Lookout doors to put up her wings.**

 **Rubble was walking in the same direction as her, "Hey Skye, great job on the mission!"**

 **"Thanks Rubbke, where are you coming from. You weren't on the mission." She asked as she put her wings up.**

 **"Mr.Porter called said the sand box was empty and it needed to be refilled."**

 **"Doesn't Ryder say 'stay here' incase he needs us?" He said smiling.**

 **"You've always been a rule follower. That's why I like you." He said giving her a smile making her blush.**

 **"You like me?" She asked tilting her head.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

"So what? Did you agree to go out with him on the spot? Have you ever heard of a first date?" Zuma asked as Skye shrugged.

"When Rocky asked me out I told him we would need time. If I wanted to be his boyfriend, he had to be my friend too."

"Yeah I get that. But I... It just felt like he was the right choice." Skye said as she smiled.

"What else-" Zuma started but was cut off by her.

"Then something else happened," She said as she thought back to an argument the two had.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"Rubbke, you're so stupid. You can't do one thing right!"**

 **"I wouldn't have to fix everything if you did it right the first time Skye."**

 **"Excuse me, all you do is be a lazy ass who just sits around and does nothing."**

 **"Lazy ass? Sit around and do nothing? I do a lot of things. If anything you're lazy, using your wings on missions."**

 **"You know what?!" They said in unison as hey glared at each other.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

"What're you gonna do?" He asked tilting his head.

"I don't know." She said as tears came to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one shot will not be based of the concept of the song Everyday. Because no matter how many times I listened to it I couldn't get a story out of it you know what I mean? Anyway I'm very sorry but here's a little something else**.

 **EVERYDAY**

Time. It feels like it's always escaping. Like you don't ever get enough of it. Whether it'd be with the one you love the most and you suddenly lose them like that. You wish you gave more time into them and you focused more on them, and less on the little arguments you had.

Ten minutes. Ten was all Zuma and Sweetie had. These ten minutes would define their future. Or what would happen in their future.

 **TEN MINUTES**

"Are you okay?" Zuma asked as he sat next to Sweetie as she was shuffling around non stop. Pacing around the room.

"Zuma how do you think I feel?" She snarled at him as he backed up and shined a little. "I'm sorry Sweetie I didn't mean to..." He started but was cut off by Sweetie nuzzling him.

The lab took in her sweet scent, she smelled like cherry blossoms. He wanted the moment to last forever. He wish it could but he knew it wouldn't. Sweetie backed away from him as she walked around his pup house again. Zuma tried to speak up but it just felt like someone was holding his mouth down to keep him from speaking.

All he could do was stare at the small dog and think. Think about what he could've done to make everything better.

 **SEVEN MINUTES**

"I mean what're we gonna do?" She asked as she laid down on the ground closing her eyes as tears came down her face.

"You could stay here. Baby why're you freaking out?" He asked as he tried to comfort her as she groaned in frustration.

"You mean you want me to live here and you just want to take care of them here? And I mean like that's what you wanna do Zuma?" She asked as she growled at him.

"That wouldn't be the worst thing to do babe. Why would it be?" He asked as he started to raise his voice at Sweetie.

"Zuma we're too young, we wouldn't even know the first thing to do. Do you understand that?" She asked as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"And what happens if it's.."

"I don't even want to think about that right now, you can't ask me to think of an answer to this situation that fast. Do you understand that? Well do you." She said as Zuma just sat down keeping quiet the whole time. Tears started to flow out of Sweetie's eyes faster.

 **FOUR MINUTES**

"Zuma you don't understand. STOP. Just stop trying to understand. You never will. You don't know what it's like. You weren't abandoned, you weren't saved and than thrown out again. Sure I maybe landed here but you don't understand. I feel so worthless. I don't know my parents, how do you think they will feel if they don't know their father?!" She said as Zuma barked at her.

"Don't start that bullshit with me. My mother might still be here but I don't even know my father. I didn't get a chance, I never could have those father-son moments. Do you understand that? Understand something, I am nothing like your father or my father I would never do that."

Their faces were stained with tears, their fur matted and sad. The both of them had been hurt extremely.

"I am half the dog my father was. I'm better than him and your dad too. Whoever the hell he is. I get it I seem like a chill dog but I'm not do you understand that. I would never fucking leave you. You must be insane that you think I would Sweetie."

 **TWO MINUTES**

Zuma was breathing heavily his body filled with anger and sadness all together. He sat down as he looked her dead in the face. Sweetie dived into his chest as she let out her sobs. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Z..Zu..Zuma I love you so much, I know you're not like that I'm just scared I don't want anything to happen to us."

 **ONE MINUTE**

"Baby what would happen to us? Trust me when I say this I would never ever leave you. Even if you are pregnant I would stay those would be my pups. No matter what I love you so so much." He said giving her a kiss.

 **THRITY SECONDS**

"I love you too Zuma." She said nuzzling him.

 ***BEEP BEEP***

"Time for the moment of truth." She said as she looked at the test and tackled Zuma with tears in her eyes.

"Are you not? I'm so.." He said but was cut off by a kiss.

"You're gonna be a father." She said as he smiled and kissed her passionately. He ran out of his pup house and shouted.

"I'm gonna be a father." He said as he ran up to Rocky. "IM GONNA BE A FATHER!!!" He said as Sweetie giggled at him.

A/N: Woah I can't believe I wrote that. That all came from a place inside of me that just wasn't okay. And I'm a boy and all but I just wow. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sometimes is Ariana admitting that she's never been in a relationship like this.**

 **But she still wants to stay committed.**

Rocky x Chase

"Rocky that was one time. Are you gonna hold it against me forever?" Chase asked as Rocky stood tall.

"Chase you went out with her. I just don't know." Rocky said facing away from the shepherd.

"Rocky please, what can I do?" Chase asked putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Just leave! Geez can you not take a hint?!" Rocky shouted as Chase stepped back.

"You obviously need some time." He said opening the door. "I'm here if you need me."

Rocky held his tongue back as he waited for Chase to leave.

Rocky laid down as he cried. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Rocky had never cried, so why. Why was he letting some stupid boy get to him?

Well he didn't quite know either. He just didn't know.

5 months ago, Rocky had admitted to the Paw Patrol that he was gay. Everyone welcomed his confession with compliments and happiness for him. Even though Rocky had believed that they would want to get rid of him for his sexuality.

At the same time, a few days after Rocky's confession. Chase Skye broke up. The pups Ryder were all shocked by the news and didn't understand why.

After their breakup Chase started to get really close to Rocky. After a bully at the park was picking on Rocky, Chase had, had enough when Rocky came home with a scratch mark across his face.

The pups had never seen Chase so mad before. He went to the park and told Rocky's 'attacker' to leave him alone. When ignored Chase gave him a piece of his mind.

 _"Chase you didn't have to do that for me." Rocky said as they walked back to the Lookout._

 _Chase stopped in his tracks as Rocky stopped in front of him. "What?" He asked tilting his head._

 _"Rocky I did have to do that. You don't deserve to be treated like that. It's not fair to you." Chase said as Rocky started to shift his weight side to side._

 _"Chase why do you care so much? I just wanna know."_

 _"I can't tell, I'm a lot more better at showing." He said making Rocky really confused._

 _Chase grabbed Rocky as he kissed him. Rocky swore his face was the color of a cherry._

After their kiss. The two head been inseparable and started to go out with each other.

Rocky smiled at the memory as a tear hit the ground. **I just wish he would say those three words** , Rocky said to himself.

He heard a knock at the door, "If it's Chase don't come in." He said as he heard the door open.

"Good thing I'm not Chase than." A female voice, Skye.

"What do you want Skye?"

"I just wanna talk. Chase told me about your argument. I'm sorry."

"Are you though? You sure do take it upon yourself to act like you want him all to yourself."

"Oh Rocky, I know that look, you wanna know how I know that look? Because I've had the look. Chase hasn't told he loves you." She said as Rocky rolled his eyes. "My advice say it to him first or you'll lose him faster than you think."

"The reason he left you is because he likes boys Skye." Rocky said before she left his room.

He groaned as he looked at the ground. She's right I need to find Chase.

He walked out of his room as he spotted Marshall.

"Marshall! Have you seen Chase?" He asked as Marshall nodded his head.

"He's at your spot." Marshall said as Rocky darted out the Lookout doors.

Rocky finally made it to their spot. The spot was a field of flowers. Yes it was strange but Chase had gotten over some of his allergies.

 _"Alright alright, are we almost there?" Rocky asked as Chase chuckled._

 _"We're here. You can take off the blind fold." Chase said as Rocky removed the blind fold._

 _Rocky took in the whole scenery, their were flowers everywhere. So many vibrant colors. White, blue, purple. He smiled as he looked at Chase._

 _"How'd you find this place?"_

 _"Little Hootie."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing, come here officer." Rocky said as he kissed him._

"You know I never understood how you came over this allergy of flowers." Rocky said as Chase tensed at the sound of his voice.

The two locked eyes as Chase chuckled. "Heh I've gotten a little better with them." He said as Rocky grabbed a flower with his mouth and waved it in Chase's face.

ACHOO!

"Hm I don't think so." Rocky said as he giggled and was tackled to the ground.

"You're under arrest."

"What for officer?"

"Being too sexy and that cute ass." Chase as Rocky flipped him over giving Chase wide eyes.

"You've gotten better."

"I had a good teacher." Rocky said nuzzling into his neck.

"Rocky, I'm sorry. If you have a problem with me and Skye being around each other. I understand, I just want you to be happy because..."

"I love you Chase." Rocky said as Chase had a set expression.

"Was that too early? I'm sorry Chase!" He said as he began to ramble on but was cut off by Chase. Their lips connected as Rocky smiled.

"I love you too Rocky." He said as he pulled Rocky down.

"You big dummy." Rocky said nuzzling him.

"But I'm your big dummy." He said with a big smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY OKAY, normally I would never right these kind of one shots or stories but you know what we're gonna do it. And Skye's story and powers are from the show Supergirl and other CW shows. And we'll see how it goes. I DO NOT OWN SUPERGIRL OR ANY OTHER STORY FROM THIS ONE SHOT.**

 **I DONT CARE IS ARIANA MAKING A STATEMENT. BEING WITH THIS PERSON MADE HER FEEL LIBEREATED. SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT OTHERS OPINIONS ANYMORE.**

 **I DONT CARE**

Skye's POV:

The Paw Patrol, the best superheros in Adventure Bay. Well I guess I better tell you everything right? First you have the 'leader' Chase. Chase has x-ray vision, and a super bark. Chase was born from his two superhero parents and well that's what gave him his powers.

Than you have Rocky, who is really fast, like really fast. Rocky was struck by a lighting bolt and was put under a coma for the longest time. Until one day he woke up and became the fastest pup alive.

Marshall, well he's the prankster of the team so of course he can turn invisible, walk through walls, and become a different pup or human. Marshall was abandoned by his parents they didn't really understand the dalmatian much and gave him to Ryder.

Zuma he can breathe underwater for the longest time, talk to sea creatures, and control water. Well as you would imagine, Zuma was born in the sea. His parents mer-pups he left them to find true love on land.

Rubble, well he just has super strength. Rubble was in an accident where he was given a chemical that made him super strong.

Oh yeah, and than there's me Skye. I'm more of an alien than actual average pup. My planet was dying from it's own resources I escaped the planet along side my cousin. You may know him as Ace the super dog. My mission was to protect him but he didn't need me. An accident with my sister forced me to reveal myself as a hero. I am Skye.

My powers, heat vision, flying, freeze breath, x ray vision, and super strength. And can't die.

NO ONES POV:

"Come on Skye we need some help." Chase said as he kicked an enemy. "Already here." She said as she dropped down.

She blew her freeze breath as all of the thugs froze. "That was easy." She said as Chase rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You got lucky." Chase said as he walked up to the door. "Did you x-ray the door to make sure no one is behind it?" Skye asked, as Chase opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"It's no problem, I checked thugs are taken care of and we can go in." Marshall said coming through the door as Chase opened it.

"Thanks Marshall!" Skye said as Chase walked past them.

WHOOSH!

"What's up with him?" Rocky said as he cocked his head to the side. "Well at least you brought both of them and I don't really know."

"I'll talk to him, I'm gonna buzz Ryder tell him to call me and Chase back. You five bring in the villain." She said as they nodded and continued down the path.

She called Ryder as she quickly flew down the path past the four boys and grabbed Chase and busted out through the roof of the warehouse.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. We're going back to the Lookout." She said as she flew back to the Lookout.

They arrived at the Lookout as she flew inside and put him down. "What's going on with you?" She asked as Chase pretended she wasn't there.

She continued to ask him this as she rolled her eyes and zapped heat vision near his paws. "Hey! Watch it!" He barked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you? You're acting weird." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's really not any of your business Skye." He said as she sighed and walked in front of him.

"Tell me."

"Stop acting like you care. You don't Skye. If you did you would've said yes to make it public but you didn't. You wanna keep it a secret."

"Chase, I can't make us public. If we're out on a mission, our enemies would threaten us with that and what would the others think?" She said giving him a stern look.

"I didn't think you were the one to care about what other people would think you know? It's whatever though." He said as he walked away. "Chase... wait." She said but he was already gone.

XXXX

Skye had thought long and hard about the argument her and Chase had. Why should she give a damn what the others think? And we can protect each other. We're Skye and Chase.

She walked out of her room grabbing the attention of all the pups. "Everyone I have something to say." She said as they all gave her attention.

"Me and Chase are dating. I didn't want to tell you all because I didn't want y'all to think that I'm just thinking of myself or such. But me and him are dating." She said as she went up to Chase and kissed him.

"Finally!" They all said in unison.

"What?" Skye said with a baffled look.

"We've been waiting for the two of you to get together. Finally!" Marshall said as he smiled at the couple.

"For real y'all were making it too obvious." Zuma said as he smiled.

"What'd I tell you?" Chase said to her with a smirk.

"Whatever, I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: I know it sucked! The next one will hopefully be better. Love y'all!**


End file.
